


Nothing There But Flowers

by Coolgenderfluid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: so far like one nameless npc has died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolgenderfluid/pseuds/Coolgenderfluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taako's got the Gaia Sash but how long can he hold on to his humanity? Can Magnus and Merle save him from the sash's thrall?</p><p>Comments and critiques greatly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Root of the Problem

Taako awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the distance and the cheerful babble of water flowing around him. He opened his eyes to see a clear, sunny, sky above him. Cool water lapped at his body as he lay there, his head pounding. He had fallen. They all had. He remembered Hurley wrapping her arms around him and securing her safety harness to him. The blinding white glow as she and Sloan collide, wind tearing at everything. Taako sat up quickly, groaning as body protested the movement.  A quick glance revealed that he was laying in a large pool of water, located in the middle of the Goldcliff city square. He was relieved to see Magnus and Merle sprawled out in the water.

“Guys. We did it.” Magnus croaked and Merle let out a cheer as he leapt to his feet. Taako laughed and stood up, shuffling through the pool to the rest of his team. Merle shook out his long grey hair, wrung the water out of it and deftly pulled it back into a bun.

“Where’s Hurley and Sloan?” Magnus asked them, “We still need that sash.”

Taako started to reply but something caught his eye. Not twenty feet away knelt Sloan. In her arms lay a broken and twisted Hurley. The once pale halfing’s skin had become a crude black, twisting painfully up her arms and face.  Sloan pulled the Raven mask from her face and tossed it aside. As the three boys staggered to Hurley’s side, the sound of sirens pierced the air, reverberating through the empty square.

“You’re in trouble,” Hurley laughed weakly, clutching at Sloan’s shirt. Sloan gave her a sad smile, pulling her closer, then looked up the trio.

“This whole time, I was looking for something more powerful than this fucking belt.” She paused and looked down at Hurley. “I’m such a fool.” Sloan chuckled, took a deep ragged breath, and reached up, shakily, brushed away a tear rolling down Hurley’s cheek.

“Don’t you have any magics? You’re a cleric for crying out loud!” Taako grabbed Merle and lightly pushed him forward. Merle stuttered and went to pull his Extreme Teen Bible to search for spells but Sloan shook her head.

“There’s nothing we can do for her.”

“Horseshit.” Taako blurted out, rage boiling inside him. “Horse. Shit.” He spat again, throwing his hands in the air. There had to be something they could do. They had come so far. It wasn’t fair that they would lose her.

“Well,” Sloan sighed, “there’s one thing I can do for her.” She leaned in closer to Hurley, her lips barely brushing against the dying Halfling’s ear. Hurley smiled softly and nodded.

“Yeah. I think that’d be alright.” She said, her hangs tangling in Sloan’s long dark hair.

“I want to thank you for everything you’ve done but I- I have once last request for you.” Sloan looked back up at the boys, tears in her eyes. “Are there other objects in this world that are as powerful as this belt?”

“Yes.” Magnus affirmed and Merle nodded, crossing his arms.

“There are fewer.” Taako spoke up, his voice almost catching in his throat.

“Don’t let this happen again.” She tells them then leans down and presses her lips to Hurley’s forehead. From nowhere, a blinding white light swirls around the two lovers and the water surround them is pushed backwards by a wave of force. Taako raised an arm to cover his eyes but as soon as the light appeared, it was gone. As his sight returned, he looked up to see a thick blanket of flower petals drifting slowly down around them. Before them was a beautiful flowering cherry tree, arching high into the sky. Taako felt tears well up in his eyes but brushed them away quickly. The three boys stood in the shade of the tree for a moment, watching the petals dance in the air.

“Look.” Merle pointed to the base of the tree. Floating in water were two masks: one Ram and one Raven. Settled neatly in between them was the Gaia Sash. Merle nudged Magnus who in turn nudged Taako. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

“I got this guys.” He said as he reached for the sash. “No worries.” He picked up the sash and turned, holding it over his head in one hand. “See-“

The world around him dimmed. No longer could he hear the approaching sirens or the babbling rivers flowing around him. No longer could he feel Magnus or Merle by his side.

_put me on, Taako don’t you want power?_

‘No. I- I don’t know.’

_I can give you immeasurable power don’t you want power?_

Taako faltered. He did want power. Was the power of the Gaia Sash worth it though?

_you can fix this, Taako all of this together we can shape the world change it for the better_

He could use this. He could change everything with the sash. Phandalin. Sloan. Hurley. Everyone who had been hurt because of these relics. Everyone who died because of these relics.

“Yes.” He spoke aloud, “I can fix everything.”

“Taako?” A voice broke through the salience. Taako looked up. When had Magnus gotten so close? How long had he been standing there?

“Come on, good buddy. Stay with us.” Another voice: Merle. His friends. They could help. Together they could do more than any stupid sash could.

_no_

No? But they had always been by his side.

_no they want it for themselves they think you are weak._

Magnus reached out, his fingers barely brushing the belt. Subconsciously, Taako’s grip tightened on the belt and he stepped away from Magnus.

“No,” Taako laughed nervously, “I- I’m fine.” The sash slipped around his waist.

“Taako. Don’t!” Someone cried as his mind slipped back into the thrall. The sash fit like a glove, settling in to place like it was made for him.

“I can do this.” He said softly. A burning surge of power flowed through him, wind whipping at his long blond hair. “I can fix this.”

He reached towards the sky, practically giddy from the power surging inside him. A dazzling green light filled his vision, bursting from him, filling every pore, every inch of his body. There was a cry of anguish as the ground shook beneath him, cracking open. Vines burst from beneath the fountain, all but halting the flowing river.

 “Taako! No!” Magnus cried as hundreds of vines poured into the fountain, almost toppling the large man.

“Come on. Let us help you.” Merle stepped closer, a vine practically bowling him over as it rose into the air. Another vine lashed out, whipping the old dwarf across the face.

“My dudes!” Taako boomed, his voice echoing violently though the square. “This is awesome. I feel so good.” A dark green color began to crawl through his veins. His eyes darkened completely and he tilted his head back, a smile parting his lips. His hands rose towards the sky and, without a sound, vines wound tightly around his body, lifting Taako high into the air and over the edge of the cliff. Wind whirled around them, practically forcing them to their knees.

“Magnus,” Merle placed a hand on Magnus’ arm. “I think we might be in over our heads. I don’t want to fight him.”

“I don’t want to fight him either but we have to do something.” Magnus replied, looking up at the wizard.

“I can see everything from here, guys.” Taako called down, his eyes on the horizon, then muttered to himself. “This city. Just overflowing with wasted potential. Phandalin was so small compared to this town. We could make ten Phandalins from this place.”

Merle cupped his hand around his mouth and called up to Taako. “Taako, stop being stupid. Come down from there.”

“Tell you what. I want to try something out. I need a volunteer.” He pointed a finger at Merle. Before the dwarf could react, a vine wrapped itself around his leg and hoisted him high into the air, dangling him over the cliff. “Thistle do just fine.” Taako wiggled his eyebrows. “See what I did there? Thistle? See?”

“Put me down!” Merle cried in terror but Taako ignored him. With as flick of his hand, the vines tossed Merle high in the air, caught him, and then tossed him up again.

“Yeah! Put him down, Taako.” Magnus called over Merle’s cries.

 “Oh come on, Magnus.” Taako cooed as the vines caught Merle, wrapping around his waist. A cruel smile crawled across Taako’s face, “Maybe you just need to _branch out_ a little.”

With a crack as loud as thunder, a large tree root erupted from the ground, narrowing avoiding Magnus. It swung at the fighter, thwacking him on the head. He fell to a knee, covering his face with his hands as the root assaulted him.

“Come on, eh, _bud_. Just let me down.” Merle ordered, struggling against the vine’s grip. Taako rolled his eyes and flicked his finger towards Magnus.

“Okay, yeah. Fine.” Taako mumbled and the vines tossed Merle towards the ground. The dwarf landed hard and rolled into Magnus, bowling him over. “You guys aren’t making this any fun.”

“We’re not joking around, Taako.” Magnus called, pulling himself and Merle to his feet, “No give us the sash or we’ll take it from you.”

Taako laughed and, in the blink of an eye, he was in Magnus’ face, his lips pulling back in a crude smile. “Oh yeah?” He asked, “You and what army?”

Right on cue, the Goldcliff Militia poured in to the square, sirens blaring. In seconds, the dry fountain was surrounded by militia vehicles. Taako scoffed and the vines pulled him up and away from Magnus.

“I’ve got big plans for this town, my dudes. Big plans.” He called down to them, moving closer to the edge of the cliff, “Big plans. No one will get in my way. Not you, not Merle, not anyone.” He said and launched himself backwards over the cliff. Both Magnus and Merle rushed after him but it was too late. He had vanished into the crashing waves below.

 


	2. Stand Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Right Of Remembrance just doesn't seem right when your buddy is still alive and kickin'

“We have to go back.”

“Yeah. We can’t just leave him out there.”

“Please, Director. He’s alive. Let us go look for him.” Magnus pleaded.

“No.You two are in comprimising positions right now. I cannot let you go after the relic right now.” The Director stood from her desk and turned away from the two. She seemed tired and the two men were not helping. Once again, they sat in her office, as they had every day since their return, begging to be sent back down.

“Listen,” Merle leaned forward, placing a forearm on the desk as he leaned in, “I get it. You’re the Director and all but we’re Reclaimers. Let us go do what we do best. Let us go back and get Taako. It’ll be easy.” The Director turned back to them and Merle leaned back as he noticed the dampness in her eyes.

“Merle. Magnus. I know you want to rescue your friend.” She said firmly, “But he- that is not Taako anymore.” Magnus leapt to his feet, ready to defend his fallen friend but she held up a hand, silencing him. “Every person who has succumb to the thrall of a relic has never returned, not really. Their bodies are there but their minds,” She shook her head, “their minds are gone. Taako- the Taako you know is gone.”

“But-“ Merle started but the Director shook her head again.

“No buts. We will be sending another team down to search and retrieve him. In the meantime-“ Both men rose to argue but she continued, “In the meantime, I recommend you two get some sleep. We are holding Taako’s Right of Remembrance tomorrow night.”

“Right of Remembrance?” Interrupted Merle.

“Why does he need a Right of Remembrance?” Magnus asked and the Director pressed her lips tight, “He’s not dead. He’s still out there and we’re up here and we need to find him and help him.” Magnus could hear himself getting louder and louder but he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out. “We’re up here in this stupid fake moon doing nothing when we could be down there helping him because he’s not dead.” Magnus’ voice cracked on the last word and he recoiled. Magnus unclenched his fists and looked down as he felt a hand on his arm. Merle looked up at him, concern plain on his face. Magnus cleared his throat and glanced up to see tears begin to stream silently down the Director’s face. She reached up to touch her damp cheek then whirled around, her hands settling around her face.

“I will see you both tomorrow.” She said softly. Their discussion was over.

The two returned to their dorm in silence. The door to Taako’s room was wide open, as if he had just run out and would be back any moment to greet them. Merle shuffled forward and shut the door. Magnus ignored it and went straight to him room, shutting the door behind him. Merle stood in the empty common room, his hand still on the doorknob.

“Goodnight.” He said to no one.

*******

  
The Right of Remembrance felt like a sham to the two men. They sat quietly through the majority of speakers, sipping on Magnus’ flagon of super alcohol. When it was Merle’s turn, he got up on stage and plopped himself down in front of the podium. Leaning against it, he spoke.

“Taako is, err, was like a brother to me. He was, well, he was a good guy, ya know? He was smart and, boy, could he make some great macaroons.” There were a few chuckles from the crowd. Merle could see Angus from where he was sitting, who began to shake with sobs. Merle gave a great sigh and shut his eyes, “I don’t think I ever told him how much I appreciate him. I know that if our oaths cross again, I’ll be sure to let him know. And I do believe we’ll meet again, either on this plane or another.” Merle pulled out his Extreme Teen Bible and read a quick passage about death and remembering loved ones, though his heart did not seem entirely in it. When he had finished, he shut the book, hopped off the stage and without another word he went back to his seat. After that it was Magnus’ time to speak. He strode on stage and looked out to the crowd, finding he did not have to words to begin. How could he speak of the passing of a friend when he knew in his heart that Taako was still alive, still out there? He stood there for a few tense moments, gripping the podium far too tight. He could see Killian and Carey sitting closer, their hands clasped, their shoulders pressed close. The Director sat stoned faced and Avi stood in the back of the crowd, nursing his flask.

“We,” Magnus paused, cleared his throat, and continued, “We have all done so much good. Taako, he was fearless.” He let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head, “No. He was a huge wuss sometimes but he faced his challenges head on. He was smart, strong, and one hell of a wizard. I believe part of him is still out there and the rest of him,” Magnus scanned the crowd then made direct eye contact with the Director, “we will bring the rest of him back. I know it. I guarantee it.” Magnus gave a curt nod and Merle gave him a small thumbs up from the crowd. “The next time we meet- and we will meet him again- the next time we meet him, we will bring him home. All of him.” His statement sent a low murmur through the crowd and the Director gave him a stone cold look. Magnus stepped away from the podium and off the stage. He strode through the crowd and Merle hurried after him. He wasn’t going to wait to watch the Voidfish erase Taako from existence and Merle wasn’t going anywhere without Magnus. The two strode in a sullen silence until they reached the hall leading to their dorm.

“The Director definitely isn’t going to let us leave now.” Merle finally spoke up and Magnus crossed his arms.

“I’d like to watch her try. We’ll get off this godforsaken moon base with or without her help.”

“Magnus. Merle. Wait.” The two turned to see Killian, Carey, and Angus standing behind them. Angus was still trembling, tears streaming down his face. Killian and Carey still held hands though their eyes were cold and strong.

“Did you mean what you said? That you’re going to find him?” Carey asked and Magnus nodded, clenching his hands so tight that little crescent moons of blood appeared on his palms. “We want to help.” She said and Angus nodded, almost violently.

“Yes, sirs, we- I- I know that I’m just a little- little boy and I’m not- I mean,” He began to weep harder and looked to the two women for help. Killian took his hand in her free one then looked to the two men.

“All three of you helped us so much. We want to return the favor.”

“It’s gonna be tough.” Merle piped up but Killian and Carey flashed him confident smiles. Angus attempted a smile but the tears running down his face ruined the effect. Magnus glanced down at Merle, who flashed him a smile, then motioned for the group for follow him. “Come to our room. We’ll talk there. I don’t want anyone, especially the Director, to overhear us.”

They walked in silence until they reached the dorm. Merle pushed open the door and Magnus ushered everyone inside. Angus paused before he entered.  
“You don’t trust the Director, Magnus?” He asked and Magnus glanced around the hallway before replying.

“Do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely wrote Chapter 3 before this one cuz I suck at writing Magnus and Merle's voices and am a master at procrastination. This one is a lot shorter compared to the next chapter.


	3. Plant Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been longing for,  
> Daisies to push through the floor,  
> And I wish that plant life would grow all around me,  
> So I won't feel dead anymore.  
> So I won't feel dead anymore.

First things first, Taako needed a new outfit. Something long and flowing. A quick pit stop at the Goldcliff Boutique, a flick of the wrist here, a threatening smile there, and he was fully outfitted with new digs. In the end, he went with a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a long flowing periwinkle skirt.  To top it off, he added a forest green cape, something to bring out the color in his veins. After that, he focused on acquiring a ride. He needed something fast, something worthy of a god. He chose a white steed, ‘acquired’ from the Farrier in town, and with that he was off. He rode for days, pushing the horse further and further. When it finally collapsed, dead from exhaustion, he called upon Garyl and the trees around him to power his travel. He upgraded Garyl, of course, so that the horse no longer disappeared after an hour. The quasi-real horse’s heart beat with energy from the forest around them. Flowers twisted themselves through Garyl’s mane and thorny vines wrapped around his powerful legs, leaving a trail of flowers as they road.

Taako didn’t sleep, didn’t meditate. He didn’t need to. He rarely saw anyone and those he did happen upon were swiftly dispatched without a second though.

_everyone is weak_

“You know,” He spoke to the forest as he rode on, “Being all powerful isn’t quite what I thought it would be.”

_you have not unlocked my full power, taako, you must give yourself to me completely_

“Hmmm.” He said to no one.

 

One morning, several weeks into his journey, Taako finally reached the edge of the forest. He stared out over the grasslands before him, contemplative, then patted Garyl’s neck, urging him forward. As they stepped further from the edge of the forest, Garyl began to collapse from underneath the wizard, unable to hold his form as they rode further from the heart of the forest. Taako dismounted from what was left of his steed and back to the trees, hands on his hips.

“Come on, treebeard. Walk with me.” He called to the forest, motioning, as if to call them over. Very slowly, a few of the trees shook their branches, refusing to move. Taako took a deep breath, sweat beading on his brow from the effort. A dark green aura began to illuminate around him. An invisible force sent shock waves from his fingertips. A few feet from the tree line, the earth cracked open like an egg. From the ground sprung forth a giant tree, stretching high above the forest, creaking loudly as it reached its full height. One by one, more and more trees sprung up as Taako pulled them from the earth. He smirked, satisfied, and hopped back on to Garyl. As he rode, the trees burst from the ground, trailing behind, growing and expanding as far as the eye could see.

“I will cover this planet.” Taako muttered to himself, glancing over his shoulder to watch his power in action. He rode for days after that, dragging the forest behind him. He passed through towns, barely noticing the screams of terror as trees erupted around them, breaking through buildings and overturning houses. Just once, he paused to watch his vines encased a woman, squeezing and constricting until her body burst, spraying the ground with blood. He felt a pang of guilt, deep in his gut.  

_They are nothing Taako, merely obstacles in our way_

Then he felt nothing. So he rode on.

Finally, a month after his journey began, Garyl’s hooves touched black glass. Taako dismounted and Garyl disappearing without a sound. This was it. This is where he would rebuild what he had helped destroy. As he walked towards the center of what once was town, he tried to remember just what the town had looked like before. His memories of before were difficult to draw upon. There was so much clutter in his mind. He could see events in his head that he had not experienced, ones that belonged to the Gaia sash. Burning buildings, slithering vines, and screams, so many screams. Taako pressed his eyes shut, rubbing his temples as he tried to remember the town.

_make it your own, a town dedicated to you_

Taako took a deep breath. Focus. The ground began to shake and a tree sprouted from the glass. Taako frowned, moving closer to the tree. Something was wrong. It shimmered in the setting sun, its bark as black as the glass around it. The wind blew through the tree, its leaves chiming in the breeze. Taako reached up and plucked a leaf from the tree. The glass turned to powder in his grasp. Even his magic could not outdo the damage done by the glove.

_Open yourself to me Taako, let me help you, give all of yourself to me, or you will forever be weak_

Taako let the glass powder fall through his fingers and watched as the wind carried it away.

“I suppose,” His words carried away with the wind, “that would work.” The cinched tight around him, squeezing the air from his lungs. Too tight. He struggled, trying to remove the belt but a shock ran through him, electrifying every atom in his body. His vision dimmed. He fell to his knees. Too tight.

_do not fight Taako_

He screamed, his voice echoing across the plains. His heart wretched then faltered. Dark clouds swirled around him. The black tree beside him rang as the wind whipped through its branches. Taako tilted his head back, starring up at the sky. The last thing he saw before the world went dark was the glint of the moon base, hanging high overhead.

There was an explosion of light as the ground split open around the wizard’s limp form. A mass of trees exploded from the ground, rising taller than ever before. Branches spread and crashed together, forming high walls and rooftops. Vines wove their way through the town and lifted the wizard into the air, forming a platform underneath him. In minutes, the barren town had disappeared under foliage that towered over the land, a mess of tree-houses against the horizon. Despite the sash’s power, black glass still twisted through the green, glinting in the dim light. Never the less, it had done its work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done and I still don't know how I want to end this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Regrowth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done

                 Angus Macdonald had never run so fast in his life. He sprinted down the hall, his satchel thumping hard against his hip. People waved to him as he went. Others called out to him but Angus kept running, only offering a rushed apology as he passed. He arrived at a door, almost skidding past it in his haste. He only had to knock once before it cracked open. Merle stuck his head out and glanced around the hallway before acknowledging the young boy.

                “What’s the password?” He asked as Angus gulped down air, his hands on his knees to help catch his breath.

                “They’ve found him, sir.” The boy replied and Merle flung the door open, ushering the boy inside.

                “The password was ‘ _Mellon’_ by the way. It means friend.”

                “Very clever, sir.” Angus gave a nervous laugh as the two entered the common room. Magnus was splayed across a beanbag, whittling away at a small chunk of wood. He paused when he noticed Angus enter and quickly righted himself.

                “What’s up, little dude?”

                “They’ve found him, sir. Killian and Carey are preparing to launch. They sent me to get you.”

Mangus stood up and was halfway across the room as Merle entered behind Angus.

                “Merle, come on, we’re leaving.” He said, twirling the dwarf around and pushing him back towards the door. Magnus reached out, opened the door, and almost bowled over the Director who stood, fist raised, in the doorway.

                “Ah, Magnus, Merle. Good. I was hoping to find you.” She said softly and Magnus flashed her a nervous smile.

                “Yeah. Well. Could we meet up later? Merle and I were gonna head to the Icosadon to spar a bit.” He said and tried to move past her but she held up a hand, stopping him.

                “Yes, well, I just wanted to apologize about our whole Taako debate. I know you care about him and-“

                “Oh don’t worry about it.” Magnus interrupted her, pushing past her, “Water under the bridge. Promise.”

                “Oh.” She smiled, surprised, “Well, I was thinking. I’d like to treat you two to dinner.”

                “Oh that’d be great.” Merle said as he and Angus exited the room, “Hey, maybe some other time. We really wanna hit the gym, ya know? Can’t skip leg day, you know.” He said and Magnus flexed as Merle pulled the door shut behind him. The three began backing down the hallway, trying to escape the conversation, but the Director followed slowly after them.

                “Oh. Okay. Well, we’ll talk later then.” She called after them and Magnus gave her a brisk wave.

                “Oh yeah. Of course. Talk to you later.” Magnus called and the three hurried away, leaving the Director standing alone in the hallway.

               The three reached the transport pad in record time. Angus paused outside the control room and pointed to the cannon ball loading zone further down.

               “Killian and Carey should be in the bubble already. I can get you in there and launch it all by myself.” Angus explained. Magnus and Merle exchanged worried glances and Merle placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

               “You sure you can do that, Angus?”

               “Well, Avi has been training me so I’m pretty sure I can.”

               “No. He can’t.” Came a voice and the three turned to see Avi leaning in the doorway to the control room. Magnus flexed, ready for a fight but Avi chuckled, shaking his head, “What? Did you think I wasn’t gonna help?” He strode forward, lightly punching Magnus’ arm. “I’ve almost got everything set up. I’ll go finish so all Angus has to do is press the launch button.”

               “What about you?” Angus asked and Avi pulled a long dagger from its sheath at his side.

               “I’m going with them.”

               “Good, ‘cause we would use the help.” Merle chuckled. Avi winked at him then ushered the two men towards the bubble.

               “Let me get Angus settled in and I’ll join you.”

               The two made their way to the loading zone as Avi steered Angus in to the control room. Magnus opened up the door and the two stepped inside. The glass cannonball was much larger than their previous rides. Instead of the usual four seats, there were two rows of red bench seating, enough for six people to sit comfortably. Killian and Carey were already seated in front row, their foreheads pressed close together. Magnus pulled the door shut and the two sprang apart. Carey blushed, the scales of her cheeks turning a deep lavender. Killian grinned and gave them a wave, throwing an arm over the back of the seat.

               “Hey guys.” She said and Carey gave a small wave.

               “You ready to go?” She asked as Magnus and Merle slid into the back row.

               “Yeah.” Merle nodded, “We’re just waiting for Avi to-“ The sound of static over the intercom silenced him as the voice of the Director filled the cabin.

               “-saw Boyland over by the Icosadon. He said he hadn’t been notified that there was a mission..”

               “O-oh?” Came Avi’s voice, “Weird. I could’ve sworn Killian said he was coming.” He replied and the Orc rolled her eyes, huffing.

               “Way to throw me under the bus, Avi.”

               “Anyways,” Avi continued, “I was just teaching little Angus here how to launch the cannon.” The cabin had gone completely quiet. Magnus held his breath and grabbed Merle’s hand, sqeezing it in anticipation.

               “Isn’t that our largest cannonball? It fits six. It would be better to use the four seater, right?” The Director and Carey took a deep breath, staring transfixed at the intercom.

               “Oh yes, well, little Ango accidentally called up the wrong transport ball. So I’ll just-“ The intercom cut off suddenly. Without warning, the cannonball blasted forward, catapulting them into the sky. Magnus and Merle were flung backwards, slamming against the back wall of the sphere.

               “I guess it’s just us then.” Carey muttered as the two women turned to look back at them, “You guys okay?”

               “Just peachy.” Merle groaned, slumping against the curved wall. Magnus nodded and turned back to watch the moonbase speeding away from them. With a groan, Merle stood up and helped Magnus to his feet.

               “How mad do you think the Director is gonna be when we get back?” Merle asked and Killian shrugged, turning to look out the front window.

               “She can’t be angry if we bring Taako back.”

               “When we bring Taako back.” Magnus corrected her and she shrugged again. Carey gave Magnus a soft smile and reached out to squeeze his hand.

               “No worries, Magnus. We’ll get him back.” She said and Magnus gave her a small smile.

               “So where is Taako?” Merle asked, pressing his face against the front window.

               “There’s been a pretty big forest spreading across the countryside. It’s convened around Phandalin” Killian replied and Merle guffawed, pulling his head away from the window.

               “A forest? How does a forest travel? Trees can’t grow that fast. I think I would know.”

               “A forest? That’s it? There’s like a million forests on this continent alone.” Magnus added.

               “Trust me,” Carey smiled, “Well find him.”

                Besides,” Killian added, “The Director knew where it is. I’m sure we’ll be able to find it.”

                “Hey, fellas? I found the forest.” Merle announced and all three turned to look out the front window. As the cannon came over the horizon, everyone could see what he meant. The entire area was just a sea of green, stretching far past the distant horizon. Carey let out a small gasp and Killian’s eyes went wide.

                “We, uh, we may have a problem.” Killian cleared her throat and stood up.

                “What?” Merle asked and Carey pressed a finger against the glass, as Killian cursed.

                “I’m pretty sure Avi didn’t account for the giant trees in our way.” Directly in front of them was a spire of trees, rising like a castle over the forest below, the tops of the trees nearly blocking out the sun, “We’re gonna slam directly into them.”

                “Pull the break, pull the break.” Magnus yelled, reaching across the seat to snatch Merle away from the window. Carey pulled the break and the cannonball stuttered, beginning to slow down.

                “That won’t be enough. We won’t slow down in time.” She said and pulled Carey close, “We have to jump.”

                “Woah, woah, wait a minute!” Merle cried as Killian moved to the door, “Can’t we talk about this?” Magnus hefted Merle over his shoulder and gave the dwarf a pat,

                “Come on, Merle. No time to sit and talk.”

                “Time to go.” Killian said, pulling her feather duster from her bag. Magnus kicked open the door and stared down at the forest below. With a flick of the wrist, all of them were illuminated in a light blue glow. The orc grabbed Carey’s hand and Carey grabbed Magnus’ hand and Magnus held on to Merle tightly. They lept from the cannonball, dropping into the forest below.

 

***

               Taako awoke to the sound of an explosion. It wasn’t the first time he was been woken up by the sound of something shattering into a million fiery pieces but it was the first time he had felt so nauseated. He sat up and the world around him spun. He groaned, pressing his palms hard against his eyes. His head pounded and every breath took considerable effort.  He pulled his knees to his chest, curling into himself.

                _Get up we must investigate_

“No. No. I think I’m going to hang here, my dude. I’m not feelin so hot.” He replied but even as the words left his mouth, he lurched to his feet, some unknown force pulling him along. His head throbbed with every step and his stomach threatened to upheave what, if anything, was left in his stomach. Beneath his feet was a dense foliage path that led down a spiraling path that curled around an impossibly large tree. He glanced over his shoulder at the hall behind him to see a large platform surrounded by winding pillars, seeming carved from the trunks of giant trees.

                As his feet moved him down the winding path, he reached out, brushing his hand against the trunk of the tree.

                ‘ _Calm_ ’ Whispered the tree. Taako took a deep breath, closing his eyes.  Above him was a vast canopy of flowers, glowing softly in the midmorning sun. The air was thick with the sweet scent of flowers and pine. There was something more beneath that. A sickly sweet scent beneath the flowers.

                “Where are we going?”

                _We must investigate the explosion_

In that moment, he could feel the impact of something slamming into the tree. His heart lurched and he almost fell to his knees, clutching his chest, but he continued on. He soon found himself surrounded by a tunnel of dense foliage. At the far end of the tunnel was a dim light and he knew he was close to the assaulted tree.

                “What is this place?” He asked and soft white flowers bloomed around him as he strode past. Nothing but silence. Taako plucked a while lily from the wall and tucked it behind his ear.

                ‘ _Home’_ Whispered the lily.

Taako emerged from the tunnel, pushing away vines that cluttered the exit. The path he had been following abruptly stopped and Taako came to rest a few inches from the ledge. Looking out over the edge, all he could see were trees, stretching as far as he could see. The forest glimmered with a brilliant light and a breeze rustled through the trees, like a current through water.

               “I did this?”

_We did this_

               Another breeze kicked up Taako’s robe

 _‘Look up._ ’ It whispered in his ear as it passed. He turned, doing as he was told, to see a gigantic tree, miles wide and just as tall, looming over him. The large tree was surrounded by a multitude of interwoven trees, spiraling up and around each other. Surrounding this large mass of trees were four thinner trees, almost like watch towers surrounding a castle. Taako could see from his place on the ledge, the path he took, winding all the way up to the largest tree.

               “We made this?”

_We made this_

               It was then that Taako noticed smoke rising from the closest tower. His chest tightened and a sharp pain coursed through him. He groaned and the ground beneath him shuddered. With a lurch a platform rose up under him, lifting him higher and higher through the air. As he got closer to the tops of the trees, vines reached out and plucked him from the air. They placed him onto a thick tree branch, caressing his cheeks are they retreated. His feet began to move off their accord. Branches and foliage, brought forth by the sash, found their way under his feet, moving him even closer to the injured tree. As Taako approached, he was able to see a giant sphere lodged in the wood. Smoke slithered through cracks in the ball, curing upwards.

               “Well, this won’t do.” He muttered and snapped his fingers. Vines snaked down the tree and around the sphere, yanking it from the tree. A light breeze rustled the leaves, like a sigh of relief and gratitude. Taako moved closer to the orb and the vines tightened around it. With a loud pop, the vines cracked it open like an egg. Some poured out like yolk but quickly dissipated. Taako stepped inside and a familiar feeling tugged at his mind. He ran his fingers across the red seats, blackened by smoke.

               “What is this?”

_Enemy_

               Taako exited the craft, stepping onto an extended branch. Without a second thought, he flicked his wrist and the vines sent the empty shell flying. He watched it soar over the forest until it became a speck in the distance.

               “I supposed we should go take care of them.” He said as he turned, making his way down the branch until he reached the trunk of the tree. He pressed his palm against the rough bark and in a moment he could feel the footsteps of four intruders. As he pulled his hands away, a man’s call echoed through the trees. Taako spun on his heels, looking out over the forest.

               “Taako!” It came again. Another sense of familiarity tugged at him but, with a quick shake of his head, it faded away. He would find out who they were and be rid of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. Depression is one hell of a thing. I think I'm going to split this chapter into two. Mostly because I wanted to get this part out now.


	5. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

                Merle looked up just in time to see the shattered remains of a cannonball go soaring overhead.

                “That can’t be good.” He muttered to himself. Magus was yards ahead, slashing through the dense foliage with her axe. Carey was somewhere above them, bounding through the trees. Killian was a bit further behind Magnus, her bow at the ready, eyes scanning the trees around them.

                “Killian?” Merle called out just as the blue dragonborn dropped down from a nearby tree.

                “Uh guys,” She called out, giving Killian and Magnus pause, “Taako just, kind of, destroyed our ship. I mean, like, more than usual.”

                Killian cursed under her breath and began to trudge forward, “Come on. We can’t waste any more time.”

                And the team trudged onwards.

                Magnus was the first one to see it. He burst through the tree line and nearly tumbled down a steep hill. In front of them stood the huge monstrosity of a tree, surrounded by four smaller towers. At the base of the closest tree tower was a hole, almost like a door way. Spiraling around the tree was a pathway leading halfway up with a mossy bridge leading to the main tree. Magnus tucked his axe away and turned to grin at the others as the emerged from the forest.

                “I bet you a silver coin he’s in there.”

                “Only one way to find out.” Killian chuckled and began to make their way to the base of the tower. Despite the sun rising high overhead, the air was surprisingly cold in the shade of the giant trees. Inside the tree was a cramped staircase leading up. Magnus and Killian had to stoop down as the climbed higher and higher. Finally, the stairs brought them outside. The solid wood stairs turned into thick tree branches covered in a thick layer of moss that wound higher up the trees.

                “I’m gonna lose ten pounds by the time this is all over.” Merle wheezed as the continued up.

                “At least the view is nice.” Carey replied, looking out over the woods. From their place on the tower, they could see the tree their craft had crashed into, still smoking slightly.

                And the team trudged upwards.

                Eventually, they reached where the path ended and the sky bridge began. Merle hesitated, pressing against the safety of the tree trunk. Magnus offered his hand and, after a moment, Merle took it. Carefully, the team made their way across the bridge to the doorway on the other side. Magnus passed through first but froze. He found himself in a grand hall. The walls, made of thick trees, towered high about the moss covered ground. The ceiling, a mix of blooming flowers and hanging vines had a large hole, casting light down on a magnificent throne.  Curled up  on this throne was a dark elven figure. As Magnus stepped further into the room, the other close behind. The figure uncurled and turned, lazily, to gaze at them.

                “Hail and well met, my dudes.”

                “Taako?” Magnus stepped forward tentatively, staring in disbelief at the elf. His skin had turned so impossibly black that it glinted blue in the sunlight. His body was thinner, his facial features becoming sharp as knives. Even from where they stood, they could see his eyes were just two dark green pools. He was draped leisurely across a wicker throne, his robes billowing out around him. With the white flowers blooming all around him, he looked absolutely ethereal.

                “It’s about time you losers got here.” The elf drawled, crossing his legs over the arm of the throne, “You’ve been wandering around my woods for way too long. If I had known I had guests coming, I would’ve drawn you a fucking map.”

                “Yeah, uh,” Merle stepped forward, “We’re sorry, bud. We just-“ He paused, looking up at Magnus, “We had to come back for you.”

                “Yeah, you’re family.” Magnus piped up. Taako frowned, his hands brushing against the sash at his waist, and stood from the throne with a flourish of robes.

                “Explain.” He asked and Merle and Magnus exchanged worried looks. Magnus could sense Killian and Carey shifting nervously behind him. Taako strode closer, his eyes trained on the two men. “Who are you?” Taako asked, his voice echoing as a strong wind whipped around them.

                “Who are you?” Magnus shot back and crossed his arms, grinning. The elf faltered and the wind died down. His forehead wrinkled as he squinted at the man.

                “I asked you first.”

                “Well, I asked you second.”

                Taako’s fists clenched and Carey reached out, tugging on Magnus’ arm.

                “Maybe you shouldn’t antagonize him, Magnus.” She whispered and Magnus let out a short bark of laughter.

                “I think I’ll be fine.” He said and turned back to Taako, just as the elf flickered his wrist. Magnus then found himself dangling upside-down by his ankles. Taako sneered, his razor sharp teeth glinting in the light, and reached out, brushing a hand across Magnus’ cheek.

                “You should listen to the dragonborn.” With a snap, Magnus was soaring. He slammed against the wall of trees on the other side of the room. A tree cracked with his weight, tipping over, as the man slumped to the ground. Carey’s gasp was drowned out by the crashing of the tree. With a flick, she embedded a knife in Taako’s shoulder. The elf staggered back, wrenching the knife from his shoulder. In a flash, he was leaning on his throne. He gritted his teeth as he pressed his hand against the wound in his shoulder. A tree branch lashed out, striking Carey across the face. Killian snatched Carey out of the way, turning to shield the small dragonborn. Merle gave a cry and spheres of fire erupted from his hands, launching them towards Taako. The elf turned, pulling up his cape as he did. Fire caught the fabric but in one smooth motion, Taako ripped the cape off and dropped it to the floor.

                “Man, I really liked that cape.” Taako muttered. Killian pulled her bow off her back and quickly fired off three rounds. An arrow sunk in to Taako’s thigh and he roared in anger. The walls groaned and seemed to rise higher. Casey raced to the unconscious Magnus and took his head in her claws.  

                “Merle!” She cried, “He needs healing.” Merle nodded but before he could act, a vine wrapped itself around his ankle. With a grunt, Taako sent the dwarf flying. Merle landed on his feet, wobbled slightly then raised his hands in the air, victorious. Taako scowled at him and vines began to creep towards Merle.

                “Taako! Please. We don’t want to hurt you. We just wanna talk.” Merle called out. Taako turned to say something but Killian let lose another volley of arrows. A tree erupted from the ground in front of him and the arrows lodged deep into the wood. Taako reached out, pressing his palm into the wood and a surge of energy rippled through the room. Using two long branches, the tree reached down and wrenched itself from the ground with a mighty rumble.

                “Take care of them, would you?” Taako instructed and turned on his heel, making his way back to his throne. The tree shook its branches and one by one, broke off the arrows lodged in its trunk. It tossed the broken arrows to the side and let out a ground shaking roar, lunging at Killian. The orc bellowed in return and rushed to meet it. They collided hard. Killian wrapped her arms around the trunk, her heels digging into the earth as she pushed with all her might. The tree raised a gnarled fist and brought it down on Killian’s back. The orc let out a roar and, as the tree raised its fist again, she reached out to grasp it then its other hand. As the two grappled, Merle scampered across the room to Carey and Magnus.

                “I can heal him,” He whispered, “Go help Killian.” Carey gave a short nod and scampered up the closest tree. The dwarf pressed his hands against Magnus’ cheeks and whispered a few healing words. A warm glow spread from Merle’s fingertips in to the man. In moments, Magnus’ eyes fluttered open and Merle’s hands in his.

                “Thanks, good buddy.”

                “No problem, son. You gonna be okay?” He asked and Magnus nodded, rising, with a groan, to his full height.

                “Gonna be just fine.” He groaned, stretching, “I’ll be right back. Gotta go kick some ass.”  Magnus rushed forward, pulling his axe from his back, just as Killian staggered away from the tree, holding her bleeding nose. The tree reared back, ready to wallop her again but Magnus’ axe sliced through its arm like a knife through butter. As it groaned, turning to face Magnus, a dagger embedded itself into the tree’s other arm. Magnus looked up to see Carey dangling from the ceiling, smirking down at them. As the tree looked up at her, she pulled out another dagger from her pack and let it drop. The dagger sunk into the face of the tree. Bellowing, the tree began to thrash about wildly. Killian chuckled, wiping the blood from her face and Magnus raised his axe, ready for another swing. Balls of flame curled around Merle’s fingers. Taako stood.

                “Enough.” His voice boomed and the tree went ridged, tipped forward, and crashed to the ground. Taako raised his hand up to Carey. Vines lashed out from the ceiling, wrapping around the dragonborn’s throat. She let out a strangled cry, her legs thrashing at the air. Killian roared and raced towards Taako but the downed tree wrapped its branches around her. As Merle launched fire from his hands, vines wrapped around his arms, jerking him back. The flames missed him and quickly set the ground around him aflame. Taako sneered, striding through the flames. Magnus stepped forward to meet him. His axe was raised, ready to hack the elf to pieces. Taako looked up at him, unflinching. Magnus froze and the axe clattered to the ground. Magnus reached out and took the elf by the shoulders, pulling him in for a tight embrace. Taako went stiff, surprised. Carey dropped from the ceiling, hitting the ground hard, and collapsed in a small pile. Killian called out to her, struggling against the tree’s embrace. Vines lashed out, whipping at Magnus’ back. He flinched but did not let go of the elf.

                “Let go of me.”

                “Merle, get over here.” Magnus called out and Merle scrambled over, squeezing his way into the hug.

                “Magnus, what the fuck are you doing?” Killian yelled, struggling to reach her bow. The tree hugged her tighter. The flames around them began to spread, engulfing the entire mossy floor quickly.

                “Taako, you have to let this go. You’re better than this.”

                “I am a God. I am higher than all of you. Let go of me.”

                “You may be a God but you are still our Taako.” Merle said, his voice muffled as he buried his head in Magnus’ side. Taako shuddered and Magnus could feel a dampness against his shoulder.

                “We’re going to save the world but we need your help to do it.” Magnus whispered, his voice cracking.

                “I can’t, Magnus. It’s too strong.” Taako whimpered, his fingers digging in to Magnus’ arms. Merle reached up and began to rub Taako’s back in small circles. Fire crackled around them, filling the air with smoke. Killian was stretched as far as she could, trying to reach her bow but every time her fingers raked the weapon, the tree tugged her back. She let out a furious roar and slammed her fists down on the tree again and again. With each hit, the tree splintered more and more until finally the tree splintered and cracked apart, releasing her. She scrambled to her feet and raced to Carey, picking her up and gently cradling the Dragonborn’s still form in her arms. Killian made to move towards the three but Merle shot her a look, freezing her.

                “Go. We’ll be right behind you.”

                Killian nodded and made her way to the hall exit. After one last glance at the boys, she raced from the burning room. Taako pulled away from the two, brushing the damp tears from his eyes, now clear and bright.

                “I destroyed so much. Worse than Phandalin, and I felt nothing. I feel nothing.” He gave a bitter laugh, “I couldn’t even tell you why I’m crying.” Merle and Magnus reached out, taking a hand, and Taako gave them a weak smile. “I could kill you both and not feel a thing. I tried to kill all of you and didn’t feel a thing. Even this fire,” He glanced over his shoulder at the encroaching flames, “this fire does not warm me.”

                “You haven’t hurt us yet.”

                “But I could. This sash, it made me forget you both. And if I let go for even a moment,” He shut his eyes and when he opened them, the two could see his eyes had turned back to their unusual dark green. With another blink, they were normal. Behind them, a tree crashed to the ground, its branches ablaze, sending a shower of sparks into the air. Magnus and Merle began to walk backwards, pulling the elf along.

                “Well, that’s what we’re here for.” Merle gave his hand a squeeze and Magnus nodded in agreement.

                “We won’t let you go.”

                “We came back for you.”

                “And we always will.”

                “You won’t leave me?” Tears were streaming down Taako’s face.

                “Never.”

                “We love ya, buddy.”

                “This stupid sash…”

                “Won’t be any good if we’re all dead.” Merle coaxed, “Let’s get out of here.” They had reached the exit of the great hall, now filled with smoke and flames. Taako glanced over his shoulder as a large tree came thundering down, crushing his throne underneath. The elf let out a choked sob and pulled his hands from their grasp, moving to brush the sash that lay at his hips.

                “Okay.” He took a deep breath and undid the sash. He gritted his teeth and let out an agonizing moan as he pried the sash from his hips. As the belt left him, the world around them shook and the trees groaned and creaked, screaming out in agony. Around them, trees began to sway and creak and one by one they began to fall. Taako let out a triumphant laugh and turned back to the burning room.

                “And now to get rid of this once and for all.” He said, arching back to toss the belt in to the fire.

                “Woah, woah.” Magnus reached out, taking Taako’s arm, “Remember, the Bureau has a much better way of getting rid of this thing. Let’s keep it for now.”

                “Right, right.” Taako smirked and slipped the belt in to his robes. “I forgot, for a moment.” He said, his brow furrowing. He took a step forward then paused, his eyelids fluttering. With a groan, he bent forward, placing his hands on his knees. “I’m not feeling too hot all of a sudden.”

                “You gonna be okay?” Merle asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  Taako gave him a weak thumbs up then pitched forward. Magnus reached out and scooped up the elf before he could hit the ground.

                “Come on, Merle. Let’s get him home.”

 

                By the time they caught up with Killian and Carey, the sun had disappeared behind the horizon. The great tree castle was completely ablaze, lighting up the night sky with a brilliant light. Killian and Carey had set up a rendezvous point in a clearing close to where they had first fallen. The two were sitting on a fallen log, their hands intertwined, and all together whole. As Magnus, carrying a sleeping Taako, and Merle entered the clearing, a grin spread across Carey’s face and she jumped to her feet.

                “Magnus, Merle.” She started but her voice came out with a harsh wheeze and she grimaced. Killian stood, placing her hands on her hips, eyes the unconscious elf in Magnus’ arms.

                “I knew you could get him. I called us a ride.” She said and then softened, “I’m glad you all are safe.”

                Just as she finished speaking, a familiar cannonball broke through the trees and settled gently on the ground. Without another word, they climbed in. Magnus climbed into the back seat and paced Taako in between him and Merle, taking care to strap him in.

                Taako didn’t open his eyes again until they emerged from the trees, rising high over the burning kingdom. Without a word, he unbuckled and climbed over the seat into the cramped back of the transport car. Killian started to say something from the front seat but Magnus shook his head, silencing her. Taako sat down, leaning against the back of the seat, his knees pulled to his chest, and stared out at the forest. His great castle, once a thing of serene beauty, was burning like the sun, casting a harsh light across his face. He reached out, pressing his fingers against the window and the flaming pyre collapsed in on itself. Taako gave a great sigh and pressed his head against the cool glass. He could almost feel the heat from his dying creation but with everything passing moment, he grew colder and colder. There was an emptiness in his gut and already he missed the familiar weight around his hips. His hand, almost reflexively, fluttered to his side then pressed against his stomach, gripping at his robes tightly. He took one last glance at the pyre then focused on the two reflections behind him. Magnus and Merle framed him in the dark, the dying firelight casting a soft warm glow on their faces.

                “You okay, Taako?” Merle asked softly. The elf shut his eyes tightly for a moment then got up and climbed back in to his seat, elbowing Magnus on his way and nearly stepping on Merle. Once he was settled, he took Merle’s hand in his and leaned his head on Magnus’ broad shoulder, closing his eyes.

                “I'll be just fine, my dudes. Just fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all I've got for you dudes. Hope you liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to user Corvidcall for their help and inspiration for this upcoming angst fest. : 3
> 
> The funnest part of writing this was the plant puns.


End file.
